


Run, Potter, Run

by RainiDayz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And a few spotted ones, But gets there eventually, Butter Beer, Lots of Missed Glances, M/M, Mamihlapinatapei, Poor Harry, Slow Build, carriage ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainiDayz/pseuds/RainiDayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is your mind telling you now?"</p><p>Harry met his gaze, sky into ocean, as he spoke, </p><p>"Run away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Potter, Run

It was a beautiful day in Hogsmead by sight, it had the most perfect appeal for Christmas. Lights and decorations, while gaudy being an understatement, were alive with color that illuminated the streets and falling snowing. Young wizard and witches were out and about, scurrying through the shops in order to find gifts or last minute items needed for them to go on leave. Draco Malfoy was wandering these streets, cursing himself for accepting the thought of even bothering to go out on a day like this. While beautiful as it was, it was filled with harsh breezes and what felt like an impossible temperature of -142°. 

A freezing blast of wind slapped him across the face, causing him to growl and pull up the green and grey scarf he had wrapped tightly to his neck. He had refused the offer to leave on break, convinced he really had no where better to go. Hogwarts had since been rebuilt after the battle with Voldemort, and the graduated seventh year students were allowed to come back and further their studies if desired, perhaps even perusing a career as a professor of sorts, as they had survived such an event. Though Draco didn't want to follow this path, he still took up the offer of continuing his education, learning more in depth about his possible fields as a auror or healer. 

These thoughts on his future studies were interrupted by a loud crash, followed by a muffled, disgruntled exasperation. Raising a brow in curiosity, Draco dipped his head into the doorway of the Lion's pub, the scene before him nearly making him fall to the floor with laughter. There on the floor was none other than Harry Potter, twisted on the ground surrounded by broken dishes and drenched in butter beer. 

"What on earth are you _doing_?" Draco had to fight the small grin threatening to creep onto his lips, he stepped into the empty shop and extended a hand to the fallen. Harry took it and stood with a groan. 

"Rupus was in a hurry and said he needed to go by Ollivander's before it closed to speak with him. I offered to clean up the shop for him." 

"Excellent job." The slytherin snarked, taking stock of just how many dishes the gryffindor had managed to smash. He then noticed all the sharp shards of clay and glass that surrounded him and, much to his surprise, he started to worry. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I suppose so," Harry responded, rubbing the back of his head. "Just slipped. Can you see my glasses?" 

Draco turned about himself for a moment, examining the floor for the iconic piece to the fallen wizard. He found them quickly behind the leg of a skewed chair and picked them up, checking for damage. 

"They're here," He assured Harry, who blinked blurrily in his direction as he began to wipe off the dirt on a napkin. "No damage, just damp." He grinned and doubled checked the lenses to be sure, then easily reached out and slipped them onto the other's face. At the oncoming shape Harry flinched back slightly, but when his vision was restored by the brush of he cheek he sighed in relief. "Better?" 

"Much, thank you." He smiled appreciatively at the slytherin, if not a tad too fondly. This didn't bug him, however the thoughts that proceed did. 

Since his recovery in battle and the blame laid on Lucius, Draco and himself had reconciled and, slowly but surely had built up a friendship. They began to recognize that through their years at Hogwarts they lived very similar fates but a colossal difference in how they had dealt. Draco had learned like him that his father was not the man he had thought, though he still chose to love him even if he wasn't keen on him. They had both been forced into a destiny they had known little about at the time, and at much too young an age to be considered battle-ready. And they had, at some point, despite the professors and friends they had, felt utterly alone. 

Perhaps that was why now he was feeling like this. This slytherin before him, this great wizard with such a fond smile and fine sense and acceptance about himself. He didn't quite understand it all, but every time he saw that smile that was rarely seen by others his chest tightened and his heart pounded so hard he was sure it could leap from his chest. Where his hand had just been upon his cheek, the skin tingled slightly, in a way that made him crave to feel his touch again. It was odd, but not at all unpleasant, and just the simply fact Draco had taken the time to help him, to care for him even a little bit, he found incredibly endearing. 

After a moment of endless silence, Draco was locked and stiff under the brunette's gaze. "What is it?" 

Harry blinked, broken from his trance at the sound of the other's voice. "What is what?" 

"You were starring at me." The blonde informed, studying him carefully. 

"Was I?" He swallowed hard. "I was adjusting my vision." 

The slytherin nodded and acknowledgement and turned, taking in his surroundings once more. "Suppose we should get this place cleaned up." 

"I've got it." 

"You sure?" 

"Why not?" 

"You sounded like you knicked you head there pretty hard." 

"I'm fine, Draco." He assured, pulling out his wand and raising it naturally. 

Obeying Harry's request, Draco merely watched was the dishes began to pick themselves up and align themselves together, resting neatly on a nearby table with barely a flick of a wrist. His eyes wandered seamlessly from the mess and over the wizard at work, taking in the details of his face as he concentrated. His lips were sealed together, brows huddled together and lowered slightly, casting a light shadow over his eyes in a way that made his act appear more dramatic than it's reality. His eyes flicked from dish to dish, wisping over each item make sure everything was in good shape. 

The slytherin had become quiet fond of those eyes, in a way. The way they shined while he was laughing or the way they'd become fierce with fire when he faced a challenge; or better yet when they glanced over himself, no longer with depreciation or pity, but with a tenderness almost like that of affection. For that Draco could punch himself, having let it got to him. 

He had only recently become friends with Harry, and it had been a bit of a tip toe to begin with. Both of them stepped carefully around they other, as if on eggshells, and each of them knew it. It was at some point the both slowly fell into mutual confidence with each other, but neither of them quiet knew how. He himself, however, knew though that since his barrier had been broken by the boy who lived, he had started to feel increasingly drawn to him. When he would see the gryffindor around the school, he would just wait, sitting peacefully anxious in the trust that the other would strike up a chat when he noticed. He typically wasn't the one to engage it, less so around Hermione and Ron, but whenever he caught the wizard alone he found himself more than willing to speak. 

In his lost thoughts, Harry had finished the dishes and made the butter beer vanish, straightening everything to the way it should be. He then turned to the slytherin, eyes locked. His jaw clenched, those grey-blue eyes holding strong to his own in a way that made him appear lost. 

"Draco?" Harry managed to speak, swallowing hard once more. The blonde blinked and his eyes refocused, coming more easily to his own. "I'm finished and closing up now. Would you like a ride back to the school?" 

Draco straightened himself slightly and released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Yes, sounds good. Wait- did you say ride?" 

"Well it's getting late." Harry shrugged, picking up his scarf and throwing it on. "I figured we could take a carriage." 

Again the slytherin nodded in agreement. "Right," He fixed his own scarf, remembering how cold it was he pulled it up higher, just grazing his chin. "Best cast a Warming Charm on that. " 

With a small thanks and the flick of a lock, they were out in the snow. All around them lights twinkled brightly and illuminated the growing evening. The two managed to snag a carriage and climbed inside, it was a bit small for the two of them, but they were grateful for the house blankets kept in the back. The horses started up and the candy red sleigh pulled off. They're was silence between until the golden one spoke up. 

"So," Harry cleared his throat, gaining the slytherin's attention. "about Pansy..." 

Draco furrowed his brows. "What of her?" 

"Are you not seeing her?" 

" _Pansy_?" The blonde scoffed just slightly, smiling. "Not at all. I mean, she's a good person, but she's not my type." 

The gryffindor nodded, feeling a twinge of happiness at the new information. "What _is_ your type?" 

Draco studied him momentarily, then looked away and far off, as if in deep thought. "I'm not sure." Silence settled between them again, the conversation having gone dead until "What of you and Ginny?" 

"She-um," Harry cast his eyes down to his blanket. "She wasn't quiet right for me either." 

Draco hummed and cast his gaze down as well, feeling a similar swirling in him stomach as he fingered the tassels on his silver blanket. "What about you then? What's your type?" 

"I can't say I know either." The gryffindor paused for a moment, still considering the thought as he made out pieces. "Someone caring, I think." He looked up, noticing he had the syltherin's attention he continued, leaning in a bit. "Loyal, even if they weren't so when we began. Undaunted by those who go against them." 

"Determined?" 

"Undoubtedly." 

"Brave?" 

"More courageous, I'd think. Being able to stand even when they're afraid. When his mind tells him to run away." He and Draco were close now, faces mere inches apart and eyes focused on each other, only glancing away to study the moment of the other's lips. 

"That sounds nice." Draco's breath was so close to his lips it made them tingle when he exhaled. "What is your mind telling you now?" 

Harry met his gaze, sky into ocean, as he spoke "Run away." 

Draco held his breath. "What are you going to do?" 

"This." 

In a swift movement, Harry's hand were up on either side of Draco's face, crashing their lips together as the slytherin snaked his arms about his shoulders. Their lips moved together passionately, sliding perfectly against one another as neither of them withheld. A hand slipped up into his hair and Harry had to bite back a moan, eyes sealed tight as he was urged to continue. Draco felt intoxicated as he leaned into the gryffindor's touches, treasuring the warmth while also unyielding from the kiss. Snake he was, he ran his tongue along Harry's lips, getting him to pry his lips open with ease as they battled for dominance. Harry easily won him over, Draco being willing to simply enjoy him. An eternity could have passed around them and it still would have felt short when they inevitably pulled away from each other, gasping for breath and taking in the beauty of each other's flushed face. 

"Are you still scared, Potter?" Draco grinned at him, receiving that shining smile in return. 

"Not anymore." Harry assured, letting his eyes slip shut as he pulled Draco towards him once more.


End file.
